


Snowed In

by listentotheechoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I'm indulging myself again, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentotheechoes/pseuds/listentotheechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard has halted any progress you can make on your mission with Hanzo. You stay at a cabin while you wait for the blizzard to pass. You decide to have a little fun while you wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries. I hope you enjoy, though!

A faint orange light reflected off the wooden walls of the cabin and greeted you as your heavy eyelids finally managed to pry themselves open. Somewhere off to the side, you could hear the calming crackling of the flame in the fireplace. The soft couch beneath you might as well have been a cloud by the way it cradled your body so perfectly. Your nap had been so peaceful. Finding the effort to move from such a pleasant and relaxing position was proving far too challenging.

In your view stood the only window that provided you with a glimpse of the outside world. The swirling snow; the howling wind; the white that now created a thick coat over the grotesque form of every tree and the gray, rocky masses that normally decorated the scenery. The weather had been much more favorable earlier in the day, however it seemed that mother nature wanted to stir things up.

In spite of your comfort, you shifted to the side, searching for the partner that had eluded your thoughts briefly as you tried to regain your sense of the situation. There, in front of the dancing embers, he sat with his back to you, his shoulders slumped. You noticed the ridges of his musculature, perfectly contoured by the shadows the swirling flame provided. The slight broadening of his back was steady and peaceful, unaware of your now awoken presence.

Viewing Hanzo this way brought a smile to your face. Watching him sleep was a rare occasion for you, especially since you always somehow managed to pass out before him and his early morning training assured he was awake long before you were.

Finally, after urging your body to cooperate, you hauled yourself up, legs quietly creeping across to where he sat. Hanzo remained motionless despite the creaking of the wood beneath your feet. Although it was surprising, you were still grateful; he was typically a very light sleeper.

You carefully positioned yourself on the rug next to him, trying your best not to wake the man. Your hands landed on his back, his cold skin against your fingers making you feel like it was burning from the contact.  Slender fingers glided against his shoulder, tracing invisible patterns on his skin.

It wasn’t long before his eyes fluttered open at the sensation. His tired eyes turned to you, meeting your smile with one of his own.

“How long have you been awake?” The grogginess that remained causing his words to slur.

“Not long.” You propped your forehead on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his bare skin. “I did enjoy the view, though.”

“Hmph,” he responded, acknowledging your teasing tone. “Well, it seems like our mission will have to be put on hold until the storm is over.”

“Yeah. It’s not so bad, though, is it? We rarely have the chance to relax.”

“Perhaps, but the sooner we complete the mission, the sooner we can get back,” his initial fatigue replaced by the usual stern tone.

With a pout, you stood up and positioned yourself in front of him. You leaned forward so you were face to face with him, the oversized shirt exposing nearly all of your naked form from underneath. “A little fun, won’t hurt, you know…”

There it was. That’s what you had been looking for. The familiar glaze in his eyes that was beginning to rise, the slight drop of his jaw, and the absence of breathing; proof of his ensnarement. You had him entranced and now there was no escape for him.

There was a deep intake of breath. “What are you doing?” His voice was thicker now and the words were slow as they slipped past his lips.

You swept your long hair to the side, exposing the creamy skin of your neck. You inched closer to his face, lips barely brushing against his skin. He tried to close the minuscule amount of distance between you two, hopelessly trying to connect his lips with yours, but you were ready for this. Correctly predicting his movements, you pulled away before he could kiss you.

“I’m not really sure what you mean, Hanzo,” you said coyly, a sly smirk painting your features.

The sharp pain in the front of your body came in an instant along with the feeling of Hanzo’s hard body on your back, the rug underneath you not plush enough to provide plenty of comfort. His warm breath tickled your neck and ear. You could feel his hands carefully outlining the curves of your body, admiring your figure.

“Well, since you want to have fun,” he whispered, his hips grinding against your fleshy ass as his fingers carded your smooth locks.

His lips peppered kisses over your neck and shoulders. Calloused fingers that had been tangled in your hair, now found their way to the warm, soft flesh of your breasts, squeezing them roughly eliciting a soft gasp from you. You felt the heat of your body rise, his touch becoming irresistible. You arched your back, hoping that you could grind enough against the length you felt against your inner thigh and evoked a restrained grunt from him.

His hands quickly moved to your hips, grasping them to keep you in place. You could feel his beard tickling your flushed cheek as he spoke, “Do not rush me. I plan on ravishing you tonight.”

Hanzo pulled you up slightly and swiftly pulling off the only article of clothing that stood in the way of your completely bare form. No sooner than the shirt coming off, his lips made contact with your neck again, planting soft, teasing kisses.

He began gradually making his way down, stopping briefly at a spot on your shoulder to bite down and suck, before advancing down further. Though you loved the way his hands and lips felt as they traveled down your body, they were slow… so slow… and getting slower. It seemed as though the closer he got to his destination, the more he delayed his kisses and the longer it took before his lips met with your skin again. Even though anticipation in itself equally as arousing as the attention he was giving your body, you knew it would only satisfy you for so long .  

His hands reached your plump rear, kneading it while his lips continued their slow descent to the middle of one of the cheeks. To your surprise, he bit down.

“H-hey! What was the for?!”

“I’m sorry. It’s nice,” he chuckled. He hastily flipped you over to your back, and you felt his hands massaging your outer thighs and gradually making their way to the inner thigh. You opened your legs willingly, trying to coax him to the place where you needed him the most.

“Eager, aren’t we?” His voice was low, more likely savoring your restless gestures than talking to you.

His face dipped down, eyes locked on yours as you watched his lips grazing your inner thigh, venturing upwards to your core. Your increased desire allowed your body to run into overdrive, each sensation having a different, yet somehow similar effect on your body. It ranged from the gentle nips on the creamy skin of your thighs that caused small yelps from you, to the contrasting tickle of his beard and the thumbs that rubbed circles over your legs that turned you into the calm, obedient lover that he desired tonight. But the attention of his hands and fingers coupled with the way his lips worked against your skin, caused the heat in your body to flare into an unbearable need for him to do so much more.

Half-lidded eyes examined his teasing movements. He’s so close to where you need him, but he’s stuck at the junction of your thigh and your core, eagerly sucking and licking at the skin and observing you. Before you realized it, your mind clouded by the lust, you felt one of his fingers gently moving up and down your wet slit. A shiver coursed through your body as you felt his digit sweetly caress your willing core, sliding easily with the wetness that had already been trickling, proving your desire for him.

“You know what you need to say if you want me to continue,” he said, the smirk automatically surfacing.

“I need you, Hanzo,” you moaned. You felt his finger sliding in and out of you that sent a surge of pleasure coursing through your body. “I need more… Please…” Your plea came out much more desperate than you intended, but it resulted in Hanzo’s tongue finally meeting with your clit.

Hips instantly jutted against his mouth. Your body writhing at the feel of his fingers pumping and curling inside of you while his tongue eagerly lapped your slick as if it were the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted.

“H-Hanzo!” Your cry rang in his ears, his strong hands grasping your hips while his lips latched on to your swollen nub, sucking it gently. The pleasure in your body began to pool and your mind going blank as you felt your release edging closer. It was so close… so unbelievably close… but he suddenly stopped. “W-why,” you questioned in between breaths, frustration exuding in your tone.

You watched as he undressed, a sly smirk emerging. “I want to hear what sounds you make when I’m inside of you,” he purred, his eyes glazed with the hunger that you loved to witness in him.

Without warning, Hanzo’s erection plunged into you causing you to hiss as a result of the sudden action. His hands and lips glided against your neck and chest, kissing and nipping wherever he could reach in an effort to comfort your whimpering form underneath him.

Although there was still a slight sting from the sudden thrust, your fingers tangled themselves in his hair, tugging slightly and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You gazed up at him, tongue flicking against your lips. A slight moan slithered past his lips at the sight of you with cheeks dusted pink and lustful eyes.

He began moving his hips slowly, his hands working, kneading your mounds. Parted lips left minor marks on your neck and jawline as he moved towards your lips, hungry for them. You mewled as the two of you connected in a greedy kiss, his tongue eagerly seeking yours, desperate for the spark that came when it finally came into contact. 

The kiss continued, his tongue twirling and twisting against yours.  He began thrusting harder and faster, encouraged by your pleasured whimpers and moans that permeated the once tranquil cabin. Your hips began rocking together with his thrusts, meeting them with the same fervor and the passion that he showed you. You could feel his member rubbing just the right spot each time and the pleasure that was building gradually was now escalating exponentially. You weren’t sure how much longer you could keep it up.

His hands skimmed your curves, his fingers adoring the feel of your soft, warm skin. Skittering fingers ran across his back, your nails digging into his flesh to cope with the immense pleasure his touch and movements caused.

Your body tensed itself, desperate for the release that he had originally denied you. You bucked your hips against him harder than before, building up your need more and earning deep, guttural grunts from him. 

“I’m c-close… Hanzo, I need just a little more,” you moaned in between breaths. Immediately, the hand that he had been teasing your nipples with reached down to rub your clit.

“I love watching you like this,” he rasped, silently revering in the beautiful woman beneath him.

Your climax was quickly approaching, teetering on the edge of release and you instinctively reached for his neck and bit down, earning yourself another groan from him.

In the blink of an eye, both his hands gripped your hips. His thrusts grew harder than before and he maneuvered your hips to the perfect angle for you two. He frantically quickened his pace, overtaken completely by his carnal desires, watching you as you squirmed and uttered indiscernible praises. Breathing was ragged and everything was becoming a blur, but in spite of that he leaned down and planted one more kiss on your lips before his climax washed over him.

His body stiffened with a loud groan and you felt his member pulse inside of you as he released into you, and that’s what did it for you. The feeling of his dick throbbing uncontrollably inside of you as well as the sensation of his warm seed sent you over the edge. Your fingers curled against rug as the waves of pleasure coursed through you, your walls clenching around the throbbing member still inside of you.

“Hanzo,” you breathlessly whispered, your voice unable to do more than that.  Small whimpers came in between gasps, as your body shivered from the pleasure of your release. Hanzo leaned down and snaked his arms around you, holding you tight and kissing your neck sweetly while he thrust his hips a little more to accentuate the pleasure of your orgasm.

As your climaxes ebbed, the two of you recovered in each other’s arms. He propped himself down next to you, drawing you closer to rest your head on his chest. “That was amazing,” he breathed.

“Mmmm,” agreeing with him while still feeling the effects of your climax inhibiting your voice. His fingers found themselves carding your hair while yours stroked his chest and abs. “I knew you’d have fun,” you muttered with a smile tracing your features.

“Anything with you is fun, but now it is time to relax,” he mumbled, his voice trailing off when sleep began to take him.

A soft chuckle escaped your lips when you felt his fingers fall still in your hair. “Of course, Hanzo.”

Although you knew that by the time morning came his mind would be on the mission, you would spend the rest of today enjoying his warmth and his company.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed. Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
